A Debt to a Viking: Ringing in the New Year
by GoddessD
Summary: The gang gets back together to celebrate. Nikolai throws a New Years Eve party to remember. A one shot filled with fun.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS. I AM SIMPLY TAKING THE CHARACTERS OUT TO PLAY FOR MY OWN AMUSMENT. **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**A Debt to a Viking: Ringing in the New Year**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"My love, you look magnificent!" I praised Sookie as she walked back into the bedroom. She was dressed to the nines, wearing a little red dress. I have seen many, many beautiful woman over the years and I have to say that I have seen a lot of red dresses in my time and this one was by far the most enticing I had ever seen. It was strapless and the bodice was entirely covered in sequined gems that coated the material right to the waistline, forming a belt. The gems continued to trickle down in elegant fine lines that end right near the bottom of the asymmetrical hem of the skirt. The dress came to about mid thigh in the front but the back looked like a mini train that ended in a soft ruffle at her knees. Her platformed peep toed black patent heels only served to display her smoothly tanned legs, giving the illusion that they were very long. Sookie's lengthy blond hair hung down her back in large loose curls and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it.

Sookie did a little twirl for me, "Do you like it?" No matter how many times I told her how beautiful she was, it baffled me that she still remained so insecure, although I did enjoy her blushes.

"Like it? I love it. It looks like it was made for you." I grabbed her hand and gave her another twirl before pulling her into my arms and dipping her as if we were dancing. "You look marvelous darling. Simply marvelous," I said, doing my best Billy Crystal impression. Sookie giggled at me. I pulled her up and kissed her for all that I was worth, before setting her back to rights. She swayed on her feet from my kiss and I reveled in the fact that I could still make my wife swoon. _'You still have it __Northman.'_

"Eric Northman," Sookie tried to look scolding and sound upset, but I could feel her merriment, "you better get dressed or we are going to be late." Sookie gave me a wink before she turned on her heels and went back in the bathroom to check her hair.

"It's fashionable to be late, Love. Besides, I'm sure Nikolai will be too busy entertaining the throng to even notice our absence." I pulled out my black Armani suit and quickly dressed. I ran a brush through my hair and positioned myself in the doorway leaning my shoulder against it and kicking out my heels. I crossed my arms over my chest and put on my most sexy stare just waiting for Sookie to come out and see me. _'Maybe I can convince her to stay here and celebrate with just me.' _

Sookie came out of the bathroom and, when she saw me, she didn't have the reaction I was expecting, but as I had learned, Sookie rarely did. "Eric!" she whined, "How is it that you can look so good after like two minutes of preparation? It's really not fair. It took me like an hour and a half and I look about half as good."

I let out a chuckle, "What can I say? When you've got it, you've got it." I smirked before straightening up and reaching out my hand for hers. She returned the smile and took my hand. I pulled her into me and held her for a moment before letting her go, if I hadn't we might not have made it out of the room.

Sookie grabbed her purse and I got our coats and it wasn't five minutes later that we were headed out the door. Evan and Ethan were waiting outside of the hotel for us to exit and they were both dressed in black tuxedos. We were staying at Le Báthory. A small vampire friendly hotel I own in the French Quarter. It's an all vampire establishment but it does well.

I saw our guard's faces when we stepped up to the limousine. They were taking in Sookie's dress with more interest than I was comfortable with. I let out a warning growl as I passed them accompanied by a hard stare. Ethan and Evan had been traveling with us for the last year and they had both become somewhat attached to my Sookie. I did everything I could to try and dissuade Sookie from treating them like friends instead of guards, but it wasn't in her nature. I would have never thought the twins would warm up to a human, even if she was a tinge fairy, but it seemed I wasn't the only one who found Sookie hard to resist.

Intelligently, or maybe it was the near murderous look on my face, the two of them only bowed their heads and chose not to speak. I had always thought the longer Sookie was mine, that I would become less possessive of her, but I had found the opposite to be true. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I did her and I couldn't think of anything more important to protect. _'Mine.' _The longer I was with Sookie, the more protective I became of her. Since we have been wed I have seen Sookie blossom. Our prolonged state of happiness was becoming the norm and it gave us a chance to really open up and get to know one another on a level that I had never had with anyone.

I got in the vehicle and scooted over, sitting close to my wife. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she laid her head upon my chest. We didn't need to talk. We were totally content in each others arms. There were no uncomfortable silences between us, just the calm and our mutual affection making the ride to Nikolai's mansion enjoyable.

When we pulled up to Nikolai's estate there was a crowd of humans at the gate just trying to catch a glimpse of the party goers invited to his New Years bash. A half and hour later we were pulling up the long driveway the led up to the house. Ethan drove so it was Evan who got out and opened the doors for us. Christian was waiting for us just outside of the door. He rushed over when he saw us exiting.

"Eric." Christian bowed his head to me and I looked him over from head to toe and the corner of my mouth turned up just a little at his ensemble. He was wearing a silver glittered top hat and a black sequined jacket over a white shirt and tie. His shoes were patent leather gym shoes covered with sequins that matched his jacket. He sported a pair of sunglasses shaped to look like top hats. On the lenses, the words "Happy New Year 2013" were etched in.

"Christian!" Sookie let go of my hand and threw her arms around my brother's child.

"Sookie," he returned the gesture and then released her to grab both her hands in his and spread her arms out so he could look at her. "You look stunning!"

My wife blushed, "Thank you! So do you, but really the glasses are really something else." Sookie laughed and Christian removed the glasses and stuck them in his front pocket giving her a devious smirk.

"Where is Pamela? I thought she might arrive with you." His eyes went to the limousine as it retreated.

"She will be coming on her own. Something about some area business she had to attend to?" I rose an eyebrow at him, wondering if he knew what Pam was up to. Originally she was supposed to meet us at the hotel and attend with us, but she changed her plans at the last minute. She gave no other explanation, just that it was area business that could not be put off until tomorrow and she would meet us at Nikolai's. I didn't push her since I figured she would tell me if it was important. She was Sheriff now and I understood the responsibilities that went along with that.

Christian shrugged, "Perhaps..." I could see the wheels turning in his head and then he seemed to shake himself. "Come inside. Nikolai will be thrilled to see you."

I looked at Sookie and she looked at me when he turned and strode into the house. Christian seemed a bit on edge, but I didn't read into it too closely. We followed close behind him, the old plantation looked as impressive as ever. Fresh evergreen garland trimmed in silver bows and sparkling white lights adorned the columns and on each of the double front doors hung a huge matching wreath. Flood lights were strategically placed, making the place look enchanting and that was just the outside.

Stepping into the huge foyer, with its twin staircases that rose to the second floor, we made our way upstairs where the dining room and ball room were located. There was a good mixture of humans, Vampires, and Weres mingling and drinking all around. To the left was a dining room set up with round tables with the capacity to seat eight at each. On the far wall there was a huge buffet table filled with all types of food for the humans and Weres and on either side were blood fountains both with little signs that said, "Donated by willing humans," which meant it was real blood. One of the signs said "AB negative" and the other "O positive." I knew from running a bar that those were the two most purchased types of blood and it seemed Nikolai's staff knew it too. _Impressive. _Sookie raised her eyebrows and I shrugged. It looked like I wasn't going to be drinking from one of those, not that I would, since Sookie's blood is the only one I drink besides synthetic and bagged blood when necessary. The royal guards were dressed up as well, not in their usual jumpsuits, and were scattered throughout the rooms. Carrying trays of fancy hors d'oeuvres, the nearly all female serving staff wore short silver skirts and low-cut form fitting black spandex shirts. Elaborate floral arrangements in silver and black graced nearly every table in sight. Taking it all in, I decided it was probably the most elegantly outrageous festivity I had ever attended.

"Please, enjoy our banquet at anytime during this evening," Christian smiled, "Our staff will be available to serve you throughout the night. If you would follow me to the ballroom, I'm sure Nikolai is awaiting your entrance." I noticed Ethan and Evan were both in tow and following a couple of feet behind us after Christian had pointed out the dining room.

"Go and mingle." I told the twins and they disappeared into the crowd. I knew they would be watching but there was no need for them to be so close.

"That would be lovely," Sookie spoke graciously with an excitement in her voice. She grabbed my hand and followed closely behind Christian, letting her pull me along.

As we entered the ballroom, Sookie let out a small cry of delight as she took in the view. Except for the huge elegant crystal chandeliers, the ceiling was covered in a very sheer fabric which held hundreds of balloons which shimmered of silver in the soft lighting of the room. Thousands of small white twinkling lights adorned the two opposing walls while the other two walls were covered in prism cut mirrors, each about a foot square. The effect was dazzling. The band was situated on a raised platform carpeted in black in front of one of the lighted walls, while on the opposite wall was the dais and throne. There were chairs covered in black fabric with silver bows and large rectangular glass and chrome tables situated around the perimeter, where guests were laughing and mingling.

Nikolai had certainly outdone himself. He was sitting on his throne surrounded by a gaggle of women all dressed in silver. Nikolai was dressed in a black tuxedo with silver accents. His long dark hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck.

"What's with all the women in silver?" Sookie asked Christian and I could feel a discomfort creeping up in her that I didn't like. _'Is she jealous?'_

"Some of his...lady friends called ahead to see what Nikolai was wearing. They wanted to match their dresses to the King's outfit." Christian supplied and I felt Sookie flush with relief.

"Oh good, I thought maybe all the woman were supposed to be dressed in that color." Sookie smiled up at me as she felt my own relief that she wasn't jealous of Nikolai's bed partners. Sookie was the only one I had ever blood bonded with and I have come to learn that knowing someones feelings is sometimes more confusing that not knowing them at all. Not that I would ever want to change it.

"Oh, no," Christian smiled deviously, "I had the receptionist tell the inquiring minds all the same thing, that way security could pick them out easily in a crowd. Nikolai has picked up more than a few...overly eager women since he has become king and one can't be too careful."

"Like stalkers? Really?" Sookie seem genuinely surprised. I was not. I had a few of my own over the years.

"Oh, yes. You should see some of the things his...groupies send him. "

Christian walked us up to Nikolai's dais before excusing himself and as we approached Nikolai's ostentatious throne, he spotted us. He stood, pushing away his fawning harem. "Brother! So good for you to join us!" Nikolai's eyes slipped over to Sookie and his face lit up. "Petite soeur, you look simply ravishing!" His statement had the women he left in his wake eying my wife with disdain. I could only imagine what Sookie was getting from their minds. I could have checked for myself, but since I was sure Nikolai wouldn't appreciate me turning his little party into a bloodbath, I refrained.

"My King," I said formally as I bowed. Nikolai looked amused, but with as many vampires at the party I thought a formal greeting would be best, although my Sookie didn't see it that way.

"Nikolai!" Sookie gave him a dazzling smile, "This place is just amazing."

Nikolai opened his arms to her and Sookie walked into his embrace. I admit I had the urge to tear his muscled arms from their sockets, but I refrained. Sookie didn't lust after Nikolai and even if he could not say the same, he wouldn't act on it. '_At least not unless he was prepared to meet his final death.'_

I had drawn a line in the sand a long time ago and he respectfully didn't push it, too hard anyway. Nikolai released my wife and I tucked her into my side. He gave me an indulgent look and I didn't hide my scowl this time. _'Smug...Lothario...bastard...' _

He turned his attention back to Sookie, ignoring me. "Yes, it turned out to be quite smashing. I am pleased."Nikolai leaned in conspiratorially, "I didn't have much to do with it. It was mostly Christian's new...admirer.

_'Oh I have got to hear this.' _

"New admirer?" Sookie's smile turned mischievous and I felt a thrill roll through her. Sookie always claimed she didn't like the gossip, but I knew better. Extensive phone conversations between Sookie and her friend Tara told me otherwise. Those two were always chatting it up about this one or that one.

"Do you remember Becca Blue?" Nikolai's smirk widened. Becca Blue was one of the B Team. They were the assassins that had assisted us in taking out Sophie-Anne's children. She was a pretty, petite little thing, dark hair, and exotic looking obsidian eyes. _'And a pretty nice rack, if I remember correctly.' _

"No way!" Sookie whispered in a screechy way.

"Way..." Nikolai nodded, "Ever since they worked together, she has been trying to court him." I rolled my eyes at the idea of Christian being courted. He just didn't seem the type and besides, he was always chasing Pam. _'No matter how many times she has told him she preferred women.' _

"Ms. Blue came to me and asked me to allow her residency in my area. I allowed it when she agreed to work for me when I need her." I was a bit surprised by this, most would like to think vampires don't become obsessively attached to humans or other vampires, although it happens more than one would think._ 'I'm a prime example of this. I would be lying if I said I wasn't obsessed with Sookie.'_

"Wow, she's moved here to be closer to Christian?" Sookie asked unbelieving, her eyes went wide.

"That was not how she presented it to me, but since she has moved here she has been spending a lot of her time trying to get close to him."

"How does Christian feel about all of this?"

"They have a lot in common. She is an assassin. He is an assassin. They both love automatic weapons, long walks on the beach, and little furry woodland creatures. The two of them should be a perfect match." Nikolai frowned but didn't elaborate.

"But your little match making scheme isn't working?" Sookie smirked at Nikolai in a chiding way, "You know what they say, a dog can't be a butcher and a bachelor can't be a matchmaker."

_'Where does she come up with this stuff?' _I laughed as Nikolai's frown deepened.

"I suppose I should not have meddled, but in my defense, I thought it would please him. He is lonely and his endless pursuit of Pam has been fruitless. How was I to know that Becca would be, as Christian says, "clingy."

"Nikolai, you have to let nature take it's course. Christian is a wonderful man. I am sure he will meet his match, on his own terms." Sookie was all about free will. There had been many who had tried to dictate how she lived her life and she spurned them all.

I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate and I answered it quickly. "Northman," I said turning away from their conversation.

"Eric, it's me. The guards wont let me into the party. They say I'm not on the guest list." Pam whined and I swear I heard her stomp her foot. I could feel her irritation when I probed our bond.

"How is that possible?" I grumbled. "I will ask Nikolai to send someone." I hung up the phone and turned back to Sookie and Nikolai.

"So she helped with the decorating?" Sookie's eyebrows almost hit her hairline.

"Yes. It seems that when she is not...involved with her other job, she does some party planning on the side. I thought it was a good way to keep her busy." Nikolai smiled at some passersby and then was distracted as I, when Sookie made a little sound.

"Hmm..." Sookie did her sweet little hum like she often did when she was considering something. The gesture was completely innocent on her part, but I instantly thought about the way she hummed the last time we had sex and it sent a shiver that went straight to my cock. This woman was was like vampire crack and all I wanted to do was get my next fix. I had to suppress my urge to take her downstairs to one of the many empty bedrooms Nikolai had in the place. _'I'd like to have her humming all over my...'_

"She is much better at it than that Were run outfit...what was their name...oh BBE. Beautifully Boring Events or something like that." Nikolai said abruptly, breaking into my rampant thoughts.

"EEE. Extremely Elegant Events," I corrected, and they both looked at me. I shrugged. The last monarch had used them for many of her events. Quinn had been one of the owners._ 'Until he met the sharp branch of a tree anyway.' _I smiled at the thought.

"Yes, that was it," Nikolai nodded and Sookie turned to give me a radiant smile. It was hard to ignore the happiness pouring through the bond and I smiled back.

"Nikolai, Pam is at the front door. Your guards will not let her enter. They say she is not on the guest list." I cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say,_ "_What's the deal?".

"There must be some kind of mistake," Nikolai said just as Christian came zipping up.

"My King?" I didn't miss the fact that he looked around him as if danger was lurking. I couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. As Sookie would say, my spider senses were tingling.

"Pamela is downstairs. Please fetch her. She is having trouble gaining entry," he commanded in a kingly tone. Nikolai slipped into the King role with ease. I never thought he would do well as a King, but his subjects seemed to respect him.

I heard a small growl come from Christian's chest and before he took off I thought I heard him say "Becca." .

I wasn't happy with the idea of someone fucking with my child, especially one trained to take down vampires. "Sookie is right you shouldn't meddle. You have awful taste in women. Is Becca going to be a problem?" I would take the bitch out myself if I thought for one moment that Pam could be bested._ 'I will need to keep a close eye on them.'_

Nikolai waved off my concerns, "I am sure it was just an oversight." I didn't believe for a second that one of Nikolai's Sheriffs would be left off of the guest list, but he changed the subject, "Come sit at my table. Let's relax and catch up." Nikolai swept an arm towards one of the rectangular tables off to the right and we took our seats. Nikolai and Sookie chatted for a few minutes and I started to zone out, since I was not really included in their discussion.

I looked out at the dance floor, trying to think of a way to respectfully steal away with Sookie. I couldn't wait to get her out onto the dance floor, her body rubbing against mine. '_Swaying to the music as I run my hands all over her...' _I felt a tingle in my pants as all the blood in my body seemed to head south. I had not had sex with Sookie tonight, since she was all dolled up by the time I had risen, and I suppressed the pout that threatened to form on my lips. I had always thought special occasions called for sex, but Sookie always made me wait until after. _'Sure, it's worth it...but still...'_

Minutes later Pam was whispering angrily at Christian as they approached while giving him a death glare. She looked as royally pissed off as she felt and Christian had a little bit of blood in the corner of his mouth but as I scented the air I could smell it was his. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't asked me to..." Pam stopped a few feet from the table as if she had just noticed us sitting there. It was obvious she was distracted by whatever they were discussing. "Eric, Sookie, how nice to see you." Pam bowed to Nikolai, "My King."

"Please continue...what are you two up to?" Pamela may be the Sheriff of Area Five, but I was still her maker and I didn't like secrets. The last time she kept a secret I caught Christian and Pam dressing up to sneak into a live performance against my orders.

Christian looked guiltily at Pam and my Pamela looked as if she had gotten her hand caught in a cookie jar. "Nothing." She shot Christian a hard look, "Right?" I felt the untruth of her statement and just as I was going to call her out on it Pamela elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes...I mean right." Christian composed himself but looked down at the floor.

"I call bullshit, explain." I demanded, though not commanded. The tension in the air was thick between the two.

"Pam was just letting me know how upset she was that I asked her to try out a new seamstress." Christian replied hastily. "She doesn't like the way her dress turned out. Apparently orange is not her color." Christian explained and I thought Pam might hit him. She didn't take kindly to anyone disparaging her fashion choices, but as I looked over my child's dress I leaned toward believing him. It _was_ hideous. It was supposed to be an a-line dress but on my child's small frame it made her look like a pylon cone. Pam rarely looked anything but stunning, yet tonight it did seem as if she was off her game.

"I agree, Pamela. That dress leaves much to be desired." Nikolai appraised her and she visibly frowned as she placed her hands upon her tiny hips. I could feel her seething. _'Pam is in one hell of a mood tonight.'_

"It's not so bad." Sookie chimed in. My Sookie always tried to ease an uncomfortable situation. "It's not the dress that makes the girl. It's the girl that makes the dress."

"Thank you, Sookie." Pam sat down next to my lover and Christian took a seat next to Nikolai. "I didn't have time to find another dress and I wasn't about to wear something I had already worn in public." Nikolai waved his hand at one of the servers and the girl rushed over with drinks for us all.

"No date?" I asked, knowing that it was not like Pam to show up to such a big event alone. I took an uninterested sip of my shitty tasting synthetic blood as I waited for her answer.

"No...," Pam shot another hard stare at Christian, looking at him while answering me, "my date canceled at the last minute. Something about needing to find her roots in Africa or something. It was more than strange, since she grew up in Chicago."

"Aw, that's too bad." Sookie felt bad for Pam, truly, but I felt bad for myself when she said, "Don't worry. You can hang out with Eric and me."

_'Just fucking great.'_

Pam perked up, "Does that mean you will dance with me, Sookie? It's the only way my maker will allow me to get my hands on you."

Sookie looked to me and I just huffed and rolled my eyes. Of course Pam would use the invitation to her advantage. "Sure," she shrugged when I did not protest, "but no obscene touching."

"One dance, Pam." I said under my breath as looked at her pointedly. I was not going to sit by and watch my child rub up against my wife all night. That was my job and one that I wanted to take part in very soon. _'Among other things...more naked things...'_

"Ah, Pam, you were going to dance with me...remember?" He gave Pam something close to puppy dog eyes. Nikolai said that Becca was being clingy but I could say the same about Christian.

"I don't remember saying anything of the kind. In fact, I don't remember why I even agreed to come to this bore-fest." Pam tapped her chin, "Oh yes, it was because someone begged me to." Nikolai looked offended at the bore-fest comment, but I agreed. I would have much rather rung in the new year at home alone with Sookie while ringing her bell. _'Up against a wall, on a couch, across the dining room table, or even a bed...'_

"This is not a bore-fest. Look at all of the dancing and conversing going on. The band is quite nice as well. Their vast cultural knowledge of music is appealing. And look around you..." Nikolai swept the room with his hand, "there are single women everywhere. You would think it was ladies night. Take your pick!"

Pam quickly said, "No offense, Nikolai, but I had plans to celebrate the New Year between an ebony goddess's legs, not with the likes of you or one of your groupie blood-bags." She sighed, "I guess I will just have to make do dancing with a borrowed fairy princess." I suppressed a laugh at her pouting. _'Maybe this night wouldn't be such a "bore-fest" after all.' _

Sookie giggled at Pam's antics and Nikolai clutched his chest dramatically, "Pam, you wound us. Why wouldn't you want to hang out with us. Are we not entertaining enough for you?"

"Hardly...," Pam rolled her eyes just as Becca slid into the chair next to Christian.

She wrapped her arm around Christian and looked up at him brightly, "Chrissy, where have you been?"_ 'Chrissy? Did she just call him...Chrissy?' _"I've been looking all over for you." Becca gave him a peck on the cheek and Christian flinched. Becca's long black dress looked like something the humans wore at Halloween to impersonate a vampire.

"Um, Pam and I were a...just going to dance." Christian jerked his head to the dance floor, wide eyed and begging for an intervention. Becca looked miffed and directed her anger at my child.

Pam just looked amused, "I don't know. I think I just promised Sookie the next dance."

"I'll dance with you, Chrissy," Becca piped up. "I'm sure I'm a better dancer than the walking candy corn anyway," Becca said haughtily which only served to piss my child off. _ 'Bad move.'_

"Please...I've been called better by worse. "Pam retorted with a hiss, "At least I don't dance like a wounded moose. Honey-Boo-Boo has better moves than you."

"Your just jealous because Christian likes me. You had your chance. Now he is mine." Becca wound her arm around Christian's. He did his best to pull away.

"Humpft. I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I don't think I could get my head that far up my ass. It's obvious to everyone but you that Christian is not interested." Pam never held back her punches, even the verbal ones.

"He is _too_ interested!" Becca's eyes welled but she set her jaw. She was not going to take Pam's shit lying down, no matter how futile it was. I heard it clearly in her mind. I could hear vampire thoughts, but only when they were directed at me, and she was projecting that loud and clear.

"Bitch, please, I could wipe off ninety percent of your beauty with a Kleenex and your pussy has probably been invaded more times than Poland. I'm surprised you don't walk around with a mattress strapped to your back. Christian has better taste than that."

"Fuck you, Pam." Becca grabbed Christian's face and planted a kiss on his lips and then looked at Pam defiantly. Christian had an "oh shit" look on his face that I had seen time and time again when I was about to torture someone.

"Girls, girls...I am sure there is plenty of Christian to go around." Nikolai interjected earning glares from Becca, Pam, and Christian. Sookie and I were watching the four of them, like we would a ping pong tournament. I was pretty sure Pam was about to shove her ping pong paddle right up someone's ass. Her hackles were up, although from the blank expression her face you would think she was bored out of her mind. _'She has learned from the best I suppose.'_

Pam went on ignoring Nikolai's interruption. "How do I taste? Because just earlier tonight Christian was all up in my candy corn. In fact, I might just give him another bite if he is a good boy." She ruthlessly licked her lips and Becca's left eye began to twitch.

Christian's expression was a mixture of lust and fear as he watched the two girls fighting over him. I thought about the story of King Solomon and wondered which one would want to cut him in half. Probably Pam.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go outside and play hide and go fuck yourself." Becca retorted leaning over the table. Pam didn't so much as flinch. I was very proud and I didn't hide it from the bond. I didn't chose a child who didn't know how to hold her own.

"I'm sorry, Becca. I must have zoned out there for a second," she looked down at her nails before brushing them across her chest. "Talking to you is as appealing as playing leapfrog with unicorns." I thought that Pam was going to pounce on the smarmy assassin, the cold rage in her was begging to come out, but instead she was out of her seat and around the table and pulling Christian up from his seat by his tie and jerked him behind her. "Come, Christian. I'm bored. Let's dance." Christian couldn't hide his expression, he was in heaven. I thought he was fucking crazy to be turning his back on a woman scorned, but I had familiarity with the feeling and I turned my eyes back to Becca. Pam seemed like she had made up her mind and decided to give Christian exactly what he had wanted. In a strange way, I could relate. If Sookie had preferred women to men, it would not have stopped me from trying to get her to join the other team. I decided right then I would watch his back for him. I owed that to him.

Nikolai and I tried not to laugh as Becca growled in frustration, "Bitch." She got up and stormed off without another word to any of us. I was sure making an enemy of a world renowned assassin was not the best idea Pam ever had, but she was a big girl and I would always look out for her. She could trust in that.

"Sookie? Can I have this dance?" I stood and offered my love my hand. I had been waiting for the right time to rub my body against hers, not that any time was not a good time, but Sookie looked a little shell shocked and I wanted to stay closer to my child. _'Just in case.'_

"I would love that." Sookie smiled up at me as I pulled her to her feet and we joined Pam and Christian on the dance floor. Sookie and I danced a couple of songs, not that I could enjoy them fully since I kept one eye out for Christian's admirer. I asked Christian if I could cut in and we traded partners. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Tell me what is going on with Christian and yourself," I demanded as soon as Christian and Sookie danced far enough away that at least Sookie couldn't hear. I didn't want to alarm her if there was nothing more to this than Pam being Pam.

"Nothing," Pam said and laid her head on my shoulder, so I couldn't read her face. She could feel my probing in the bond and I knew she was hiding something.

"God!" Pam whispered exasperated in my ear. "I don't ask you about every little thing that happens between you and Sookie. Why can't you just leave it alone? I can feel you prodding the bond."

"Are you likening yourself and Christian to me and Sookie?" I focused on her shocking choice of words instead of the snarkiness surrounding it. I had learned that was the best way to deal with mouthy women._ 'Hell, I have two in my life and both of them have no problem tell me what for.' _

"NO!" her head lifted from my shoulder and she looked me square in the eyes. I just stared back. Pam let out a deep sigh, "It's so embarrassing, I don't think I can say the words."

"What is it?" I wasn't going to let it go.

"I think I made a mistake. A big one." We kept up our dance even though I had the urge to physically shake it out of her.

"Tell me."

"Well, last month Christian called me up, on a Sunday night. He said he..." Pam paused and sighed again, "got some fairy blood."

"Fairy blood?" I was shocked that the two of them would be drinking Fairy blood. It was wrong on so many levels, not that it was my business what Christian did on his free time, but I never thought my child would drink Fairy blood with Christian...of all people. Pure Fairy blood made a vampire drunk like alcohol does to humans only it makes a vampire horny as hell on top of it.

"Yes, you know the less diluted form of your wife's blood," Pam sassed and I growled.

"Get to the point."

"We had sex okay!" Pam's whispered declaration had the watching vampires looking right at us.

"You and...Christian?" Pam had never wanted Christian, in fact she had rejected him at ever turn. _'I have been away too long. Is Pamela lonely?' _

"Oh God, don't look at me like that!" She spat at me but it made the other vampires looked away.

"And..."

"And, fuck..." she gritted her teeth, "shit...I don't know."

"You don't know what?" My lips curled up in a smile. I just couldn't help myself._ 'This was too good.' _

"It was good okay...better than fucking good, it was fan-fucking- tastic." Pam dropped her head back to my shoulder and I thought I heard a sob come from her.

"So?" I didn't see the problem. If she wanted him, he was more than willing. He never hid his affections for her.

"So! So, it's Christian,"

"Yes..."

"For one, he's a he! You know, with a penis."

"I know what a male is...yes."

"And he dresses like a schmuck. It's embarrassing."

"Uh huh."

"And he likes little animals. You know how I hate critters."

"Mmmm."

"And...and..."

"And none of that matters. You still want him."

Pam nodded and rubbed her nose on the shoulder of my jacket. If she was human, I would have thought she was rubbing the snot off her nose.

I stayed thoughtfully quiet for a few moments before I said, "You should talk to Sookie."

"What? Why?" Pam lifted her head to meet my eyes.

"Because, she knows what it's like to fall for someone..."

"Eric! Don't say that too loud!" She was loud enough for the both of us.

"You know I am right."

"Fine, I'll go dance with Sookie. You can dance with Christian."

"There is no way in hell I am dancing with him."

"Why? Do it for me. I can't have that skank whore trying to bust in."

I loved my child, but I had to draw the line somewhere. "No fucking way. You can just can that right now. It will never happen."

"Pleeassssse Eric, I never ask you for anything."

"No." I didn't care if she got on her knees and begged, it was not going to happen.

"Well then at least dance with Becca."

"No way! I want to get laid tonight and if Sookie thinks I am hitting on some other woman that is not going to happen."

"I'll explain it to her. She won't mind. I swear Sookie will understand."

It was my turn to sigh in defeat and scanned the room for Becca, but didn't see her._ 'Maybe I will get lucky and Becca will have gone?'_

I danced our way over to Sookie and Christian before giving my child a last warning."Make it quick. I wont have you monopolizing my wife all night." I had other plans for my princess that involved nothing but me, her, and multiple orgasms.

I handed over Pamela and Christian handed over Sookie. The two of them began to dance together just as the next song started up. Christian and I exited the dance floor and I went to go look for my unwanted dance partner. When I found she was not in the ballroom I went looking for her. I was tasked with keeping her busy and away from Christian, so that's what I planned to do.

You can imagine my shock when I found Becca in the banquet area. She was sitting at a round table with none other than the Ancient Pythoness herself. They were surrounded by a few of the AP's hand maidens casually drinking glasses of blood. I think her outfit scared me more than her presence. She was wearing a black dress covered in some type if feathers that made her look like an overstuffed chicken and an small square hat covered in flowers. I had never seen her in anything but her standard black robes, and I wondered if her handmaidens dressed her like that as some sort of a joke.

I approached the table with caution. "Viking!" the AP called out and I bowed in reverence to the old bat. I questioned whether Nikolai knew the old biddy crashed the party or if he invited her.

"Your Grace." I bowed but gave Becca a censured look.

"Eric, don't be so uptight. This is a party after all. Sit, join us." I had to stop my mouth from dropping open. The AP sounded like she had dipped into the Fairy blood, not unlike my child had. _'Has everyone lost their minds?'_

I had to think quickly. The last thing I wanted was to get stuck with the AP all night. I knew from when Sookie and I had visited her that in her off time, she could be quite the talker. "I appreciate the offer your Grace, but I should get back to my wife."

"Oh please...she has plenty of others guarding her," The AP scoffed at me, "Now sit your pretty little ass down before I show you why I am the oldest vampire in existence."

"Of course, your Grace." I straighten my back and did my best not to grit my teeth. Not many vampires got away with speaking to me in such a manner, but I sat my "pretty ass" down, not wanting to push the old fossil.

"Now, tell me. How are things going between your child and Nikolai's?" The AP gave me a sly half smirk that looked funny on her wrinkled face.

"What?" I looked between the AP and Becca, who now was sporting a full grin to match the AP's.

"I know I didn't stutter." She might has well have since my brain was trying to understand what her interest was in my child's love life.

My narrowed eyes slid over to Becca, "Ask her, she was there." My fangs dropped at the thought that these two were manipulating my child.

"I already have, but now I am asking you." The AP glared back at me with her milky white eyes and I shook my head in disbelief. Becca giggled, fucking giggled at me. _'I wonder how much giggling she will do when I snap her neck?' _I tried to wrangle in my growing anger.

"Fine?" I was not sure what she was looking for or why. '_What is this all about?'_

"Come on Viking! I know you can do better than that. Details. Give me details."

"Christian is smitten with Pamela, and Pamela is...attached to him."

"Attached? Has she fallen for him?"

"What kind of a game are you playing?"

"Oh, don't get all defensive. I had a vision and I am simply helping it along."

"Why would you do that? You never get involved." Not for the first time I found myself doubting the geezer. Her prophecies were never good natured and most of the time near gibberish.

"Pish posh. I many times get involved," the AP scoffed, "Simply telling one of their prophecy can be considered tampering. I helped you and your wife, did I not?"

_'She had "helped" us, I suppose.' _My nose wrinkled with the thought. The moment the situation became relevant the meaning of the prophecy became clear._ 'Maybe, the old bag was more clever than I gave her credit.' _She had found a way to give away the correct choice without leading you up to the answer.

"Pam is my child. I want no harm to come to her." Whatever her prophecy was, the most important thing on my mind was Pam's safety. I was not going to allow her to play her games with my child's life, no match how old or wise she was.

"Viking, your child is as stubborn as a mule, not unlike her maker, and needed a little intervention. A little Fairy blood and Becca here, did the trick quite nice I think, and no harm will come to either of them."

I was relieved to hear my child was not in danger, but I was curious. "What was the prophecy?"

"Eric, that is no concern of yours, but I will ease your mind." She said this as if she was being gracious. "The two of them will make quite the pair. One day, when the time comes, their bond will protect them both. Pam and Christian have another destiny separate from your own." The AP's voice turn amused, "You are so arrogant sometimes it is stunning you have survived so long. I suspect it was sheer will that has kept you alive all these years. You and Sookie are not the center piece but a just cog in the workings of our complicated world. Just as Pamela and Christian." I was offended, but I new better than say something out of hand and I bit my tongue. _'Arrogant?! I am not arrogant. Just because I have chosen to trust in my abilities does not make me arrogant.'_

I looked over to Becca and she was wearing a cold mask, revealing nothing. The AP must have sensed my anger. "Viking, it is almost midnight. Your wife will be looking for you and I think it is time for you to rejoin the party, don't you?"

I stood, grateful for the dismissal and weary of the game she was playing. I gave her and Becca a hard look, "Ms. Blue, it might be best you stay out of Pamela's way...at least for a while."

Becca gave me a sardonic smile, "Trust me, I have no intention of getting in the way of your child. She is as willful as she is fierce. I only did this since her Grace asked me to. Christian is sweet, but he has no eyes for any other." Satisfied with that answer, I nodded to Becca and bowed to the Pythoness before swiftly making my exit. I had done my part and it was time to retrieve my Sookie.

I made my way back to the ballroom. Tonight hadn't turned out to be as mundane as I had thought it would be, but then again my life had become so full of interesting moments. I don't know why I found myself surprised after so many twists and turns, but I was pleased that I did.

Sookie was on the dance floor with Nikolai, and Pam and Chrstian were back in each others arms. I stood on the sidelines just gazing at all of the Humans and Supernaturals alike celebrating the New Year together. They all shared in the common hope that the next year would bring change and opportunities far better than the last. I couldn't help the smile the crept onto my face. The last year had been wonderful for Sookie and me, and I too found myself hoping this year would only be better than the last.

Sookie spotted me and the beacon of light in my once dark world made her way toward me. It was just about midnight and I would not be missing my first kiss of the new year.

"Eric! Where have you been? I was worried that I might miss getting my midnight kiss." Sookie pouted playfully and I smirked.

I swept Sookie in my arms leaning forward and brushing her lips with mine, "I plan to kiss you from 11:59 to 12:01. That way I have a perfect ending and a perfect beginning." I leaned into her, caressing her lips with my own as I heard the crowd begin their countdown. I couldn't care. I was right where I wanted to be.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I kissed Sookie right through into the New Year and when I finally released her I looked over to my child and saw a rarely genuine smile of happiness on her face that matched Christian's as they parted from their own kiss. I was surrounded by the happiness and love of my dear ones, and as I held my dearest close to me, I couldn't have asked for anything more.

**~O~O~O~O~**

THE END

**~O~O~O~O~**

A/N: I wish you all to have 12 months of happiness, 52 weeks of fun, 365 days of success, 8760 hours of good health, 52600 minutes of good luck and 3153600 seconds of joy. Happy New Year. I hope 2013 proves to be the best year for you all.

XOXOX

GoddessD


End file.
